The main objective of the Administrative Core is to provide leadership, coordination of effort, statistical advice, managerial support, and facilitation for the overall operation ofthe program project grant. The program project grant will be under the directorship of Dr. Lynda F. Bonewald and Co-Director, Dr. Mark Johnson. Dr. Bonewald has been the director of a very successful program project entitled Osteocyte Function and Response to Mechanical Loading for 11 years and therefore has the skills and experience to insure the success of this application. The specific aims of this core are: 1).To provide leadership, management, and statistical skills necessary to coordinate and to experimentally design the activities of the program. 2). To coordinate and schedule the activities of the Internal and Extemal Advisory Boards, the Pis meetings, and any support consultants. 3). To coordinate scientific presentations locally and at national and intemational meetings. 4). To provide for the development and education of students and postdoctoral fellows involved in the program including seminars and data meetings. 5). To provide staff support in the fomn of budgetary support and review, preparation of grant reports, written communications, manuscripts, and other supportive activities. The program project will contain four subprojects, an administrative core and two support cores, the Muscle/Bone Phenotyping Core and the Transgenic and Mechanical Loading Core. The Director, Co-Director, Principal Investigators and Core Directors will meet with the Internal Advisory Council at least twice a year and with the Extemal Advisory Board once a year. This core will insure the success of each subproject and core.